Tudo é Temporário
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Tudo para eles era temporário… [Continuação de Temporário]


Autor: Fla Apocalipse 

E-mail: Tudo é Temporário

Sinopse: Tudo para eles era temporário… [Continuação de Temporário

Shipper: Draco/Harry

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tudo é Temporário**_

_Words like violence_

_Break the silence_

_Come crashing in_

_Into my little world_

Olhou nos olhos de metal à sua frente e colocou os braços para trás, apoiando-se na parede. Era a terceira vez que estava naquele apartamento naquela semana, era a terceira vez que mentia para si mesmo que era a última vez que faria isso. O problema é que já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha ido ao encontro dele: em salas escuras em Hogwarts, na Floresta Proibida, em Azkaban, no Ministério e agora ali. A história era sempre a mesma, ele chamava e Harry ia. Ia sem nem contestar, sem perguntar porquê ou desmarcar.

O loiro era casado, um mero casamento de aparências, Pansy sabia deles, mas somente ela. Harry não contara a sua mulher, mesmo que também fosse um casamento de aparências, Ginny não poderia nunca saber daquilo. Continuou fitando Malfoy, esperando qualquer reação dele, esperando que ele falasse algo para ser a desculpa de Harry estar ali outra vez.

-Isso está ficando ridículo. – declarou Malfoy, passando a mão pelos cabelos curtos, indo até a mesa do telefone e pegando um maço de cigarros.

-Isso é ridículo há muito tempo. – declarou Harry, vendo o loiro colocar um cigarro na boca e acender com um isqueiro verde, tragando profundamente, e soltar a fumaça devagar pelo nariz. – Não gosto desse cheiro.

-Não gosto de você com roupas, mas nem tudo tem jeito, não?

Harry sorriu brevemente e balançou a cabeça. Nem depois de dez anos o loiro perdia esse jeito impaciente. Desde a primeira vez até hoje, sempre era rápido, sem conversas, sem cobranças. No começo eles acreditavam que era temporário, algo passageiro. Entretanto, continuou acontecendo e foi evoluindo, até que Harry acordou uma manhã com a cabeça apoiada na barriga de Malfoy e as mãos do loiro em suas costas.

_Painful to me_

_Pierce right through me_

_Can't you understand_

_Oh my little girl_

-Vai ficar aí? – Malfoy perguntou, tragando mais uma vez, passando a mão pela barriga. Estava só de calça jeans e meias, olhando para Harry, que ainda estava totalmente vestido, e o fitava.

-Vai continuar fumando? – o loiro tragou mais uma vez e apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro da mesa. Foi andando até Harry, soltando a fumaça devagar pelos lábios entreabertos.

Malfoy postou as mãos na parede ao lado dos ombros de Harry, cruzou as pernas e deixou seu famoso sorriso de canto de boca aparecer. O moreno continuou na mesma posição, seus olhos presos aos olhos de Draco, ambos sorrindo do mesmo jeito.

-Vai continuar com essas roupas?

Harry riu e passou a desabotoar a própria camisa, olhando as íris de metal do homem à sua frente descerem para seu tórax e olharem toda pele que aparecia. Cada poro de seu corpo reagiu àquele olhar e afastou o tecido da camisa, deixando-o escorregar pelos ombros e cair no chão. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior e pousou a mão direita no cinto do moreno e o abriu, abrindo logo depois a calça. Harry foi quem perdeu o controle primeiro, puxando Malfoy contra si, fazendo seus corpos se tocarem, suas bocas buscarem uma a outra, as línguas brigando por controle.

O loiro segurou a cintura de Harry puxando-o para a cama, empurrando-o deitado e deitando sobre o corpo dele, descendo a calça do moreno, mas somente o suficiente para que libertasse o que ele queria. Harry abriu a calça de Malfoy com uma rapidez assustadora, impulsionando o corpo para girar e ficou por cima do loiro, ouvindo-o gemer quando seus quadris se chocaram, pele contra pele. Os beijos eram mais precisos, mais fortes e rápidos, as mãos de Harry descobriam o corpo de Draco, enquanto o girava, pressionando-o contra o colchão.

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

-Te quero. – disse Potter no ouvido do loiro, mordendo a nuca dele, abaixando a calça dele até as coxas e deixando que ele lhe sentisse.

Ambos gemeram, pele quente contra pele quente, o peito de Harry pressionado contra as costas de Draco, que estava com o rosto virado de lado, respirando rápido devido à ansiedade de ter Potter novamente. O moreno beijava a nuca de Malfoy e se guiou para dentro dele, o ouvindo gemer, primeiro de dor, depois de prazer. Para Harry, não havia momento mais prazeroso do que o de estar completamente dentro de Draco, seus corpos se movendo no mesmo ritmo, os gemidos se completando. Harry deslizou a mão pelas costas do loiro e pelo braço, dando a mão para ele, entrelaçando seus dedos, enquanto entrava e saia do corpo do loiro, ouvindo-o gemer exatamente como da primeira vez.

Malfoy apertou os dedos de Harry entre os seus conforme seus corpos se mexiam, sua ereção pressionada contra o colchão e o corpo de Potter lhe proporcionando um prazer que nenhuma outra pessoa conseguira em toda sua vida, a sensação de finalmente estar completo. Cada poro de seu corpo sentia aquilo e foi com um gemido gutural que ele se derramou no lençol, impulsionando o corpo para trás, permitindo que Harry entrasse um pouco mais em si. Potter continuou se movendo por mais alguns segundos e colou os lábios na orelha de Malfoy.

-Eu te amo. – e despejou-se dentro do loiro, gemendo o nome de Draco bem baixo.

Draco deitou-se de barriga pra cima, olhando Potter que parecia desmaiado ao seu lado. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e se olhou, metade de sua calça estava ainda nas pernas, o moreno na mesma situação. Sorriu. Sabia que Harry gostava de transar daquele jeito, como se fossem desconhecidos em um beco qualquer, com somente parte das roupas no corpo. Porém, aquelas palavras sempre transformavam tudo em algo íntimo.

_Vows are spoken_

_To be broken_

_Feelings are intense_

_Words are trivial_

Potter se virou de barriga pra cima e percebeu que Malfoy o observava. Sorriu pelo canto da boca e sentou-se na cama, arrumando a calça no corpo, mas não a fechou. Fitou Malfoy deitado, apoiado nos cotovelos e sorrindo como se tivesse ganhado um prêmio, balançou a cabeça e se levantou. Tinha que ir embora, já era tarde e Ginny poderia estranhar sua demora.

-Já vai? – questionou o loiro ao vê-lo indo na direção da camisa e dos sapatos esquecidos em um canto.

-Minha mulher pode desconfiar. – Harry declarou, rindo ao ver Malfoy se levantar arrumando a calça e girar os olhos por causa de suas palavras.

-Deixa que descubra. – Malfoy colocou um cigarro na boca e o acendeu, olhando o moreno abotoar a camisa.

-Para você é simples, sua mulher sabe que você dorme comigo e ela não liga.

-Isso é temporário, Potter. – falou fazendo Harry rir e lembrando as palavras deles mesmos quando tudo aquilo havia começado.

Draco tragou lentamente, se apoiando na parede atrás de si e abaixou a cabeça, as palavras presas em sua garganta. Aquelas malditas palavras que ouvia Potter dizer sempre que transavam, que se beijavam escondidos em festas de Ministério. Soltou a fumaça em círculos, vendo-os desaparecer no ar, e voltou seu olhar para o moreno, que já estava vestido, os braços cruzados no peito, uma expressão de divertimento no rosto, sorriso sincero nos lábios.

-Por que diz que me ama?

_Pleasures remain_

_So does the pain_

_Words are meaningless_

_And forgettable_

-Porque é verdade. – o moreno foi até Draco e puxou o cigarro de seus dedos, colocando em seus próprios lábios e tragou.

-Espera que eu responda?

-Não. – devolveu o cigarro para o loiro e colou seus lábios em um beijo calmo, segurando o rosto dele bem junto ao seu.

Quebraram o beijo depois de alguns minutos, o cigarro já havia virado cinzas, encostaram as testas e se olharam fundo nos olhos, a hora de um deles ir embora era sempre difícil, porque não queriam se afastar. Malfoy jogou a gimba do cigarro no cinzeiro e puxou o corpo de Potter contra o seu, roçando seus lábios, sentindo o hálito bater contra o seu.

-Eu te amo. – declarou ainda com os lábios encostados nos de Harry, vendo um sorriso nascer ali.

-E isso tudo é temporário, não? – brincou Potter, beijando Malfoy pela última vez e saindo do apartamento.

Malfoy passou as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os e sorrindo, nada daquilo era temporário ou seria temporário algum dia, disso ele tinha plena certeza.

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

FIM.

----------------------------

**Tradução da música: - Enjoy the Silence – Lacuna Coil**

_Palavras são como a violência_

_Quebram o silêncio_

_Vem colidindo_

_Dentro do meu pequeno mundo_

_Doloroso para mim_

_Me perfurando por dentro_

_Você não pode entender_

_Oh, minha Garotinha_

_Tudo que eu sempre quis_

_Tudo que eu sempre precisei_

_Está aqui em meus braços_

_As palavras são muito desnecessárias_

_Elas só podem prejudicar_

_As promessas que estavam ditas_

_Estão sendo quebradas_

_Os sentimentos são intensos_

_As palavras são insignificantes_

_Da satisfação sobra_

_então, a dor_

_As palavras são inexpressivas_

_E esquecidas_

_Tudo que eu sempre quis_

_Tudo que eu sempre precisei_

_Está aqui nos meus braços_

_As palavras são muito desnecessárias_

_Elas só podem prejudicar._

_------------------------------_

_Comentem??_

_Kiss_


End file.
